


Sweet As Sugar Lips

by luciferslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslittlehellhound/pseuds/luciferslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare day of for Dean Winchester turns out much sweeter than he expected it to be...</p>
<p>"Dean?" He questioned.<br/>"Yes Cas?"<br/>"What is, a 'donut'."<br/>"Oh man, you've never had a donut?! There is so much I've gotta show you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something because I am bored and I wanted to write something fluffy and there will be more chapters. Also it is 12.15 AM and I literally just wrote this so sorry if its crappy. 
> 
> The song at the beginning is Lets Spend The Night Together by The Rolling Stones.

My, My, My, My,  
Don't you worry 'bout what's on your mind (Oh my)  
I'm in no hurry I can take my time (Oh my)  
I'm going red and my tongue's getting tied (tongues's getting tied)  
I'm off my head and my mouth's getting dry.  
I'm high, But I try, try, try (Oh my)  
Let's spend the night together  
Now I need you more than ever  
Let's spend the night together now.

Dean's hand drummed out the beat on the steering wheel of the impala. It was rare day off, and for once Dean was actually feeling quite relaxed. He had the windows rolled down, his music on full blast and the weather was pretty damn decent; it couldn't get better than this.   
"Let's spend the night together, now I need you more than ever, let's spend the night together now!" Dean sang at the top of his lungs, smiling to himself as he cruised down the empty road. It felt good to smile, it brought a nice ache into his muscles from where he didn't smile enough. It was one of the smiles that would make Sammy break into a grin too, and him and Dean would sit there grinning at each other like idiots.   
As it was their day off, Dean had left Sam to do his own thing, and when he left the motel, he left all 6 ft 4 inches of Sammy snoring away. Knowing Sam he would probably spend the rest of his waking hours in the library. Nerd. Dean chuckled quietly to himself, thinking of his kid brother, nose in a book, on his day off.   
"Dean" A gravelly voice burst from his right.  
"Shit Cas!" Dean started, jumping out of his seat, "How many times have I told you not to just drop in like that? I could've crashed the car man." Dean clutched one hand to his heart as it thumped against his chest, trying to escape his ribcage. The sudden appearance of Cas was going to kill him some day.   
"But you didn't crash the car." Cas stated, his head cocked in confusion, that look that Dean was so familiar with.   
Dean rolled his eyes dramatically, "That's not the point Cas, just, give a guy some warning next time, yeah?". He glanced at the angel, who was staring at him with a very serious look on his face.   
"Of course Dean," He replied, " I will make myself more known next time.". Dean felt the corner of his lips twitch back into a smile at the formality of the angel and let out a content sigh. The song, which had been playing in the background, reached its end, and a comfortable silence settled between the hunter and angel. Dean hummed to himself mindlessly, tapping the steering wheel in time with his nonsense tune and let himself get lost in thought.

"Hey," Dean finally broke the long silence, "Want to go get donuts or something?".  
"Are you not on your way to somewhere more important?"   
"What's more important than donuts? Apart from pie, obviously. It's my day off Cas, I can do whatever I want.". Cas looked thoughtfully out of the window and watched the world pass by, considering what had been said.  
"Yes." He finally announced, "I would love to get a donut.". Dean smiled at the angel, who turned from the window to face Dean.  
"Dean?" He questioned.  
"Yes Cas?"  
"What is, a 'donut'."  
"Oh man, you've never had a donut?! There is so much I've gotta show you..."


	2. Sugary Sweet

"Well?!" Dean demanded. Cas looked down at the sugary donut he had just taken a bite of, his brow creased in thought; and, reaching a decision, looked up at Dean with a huge grin, split across his face.   
"That," he announced, "Was most satisfactory."  
Dean punched him lightly on the shoulder, "What did I tell you? Donuts really are just heavenly."   
Cas smiled as he took another mouthful of donut and chewed happily away. Dean watched his every movement. He watched the his Adam's apple bobbed up and down when he swallowed, and how his jaw worked while he ground up his bites. He watched as Cas delicately stuck out his tongue and ran it slowly along his upper lip, trying to catch the traces of sugar that were stuck there. Dean swallowed, his mouth dry and quickly averted his gaze, clearing his throat.  
"So. Where do you wanna go next Cassie boy?" Cas frowned at the dodgy nickname and swallowed his most recent bite of donut.   
"Shouldn't we be going somewhere you want to go, Dean? It is your day off." Cas suggested.   
"No way man, as long a you're happy." That didn't come out as he'd planned, "I mean, I get loads of days off and you hardly get any, you're always buzzing around heaven or helping us, and any way there is so much you haven't seen." Dean mentally kicks himself, that hadn't sounded weird at all. He glanced at Cas, who had just finished his donut, and watched as the angel innocently licked off his sugar coated fingers. Dean felt his face heat up and looked away in embarrassment, since when did he turn into a 13 year old girl? He shook his head lightly and looked up to see Cas giving him a familiar lopsided grin, a trail of powdery white sugar still lining his upper lip.   
Dean tried not to laugh, "Cas," he took a step towards him, "Dude you have got sugar all over your lips." Cas glanced downwards in confusion and started curling his tongue up, across and around his lips, trying to remove the sugar. Dean snickered quietly to himself and ran a hand over his eyes, leaning into his palm. When he looked up he was met with the soft stare of sea blue eyes, closer than they were before. He slowly became quiet and just stared into Cas' eyes, almost getting lost in how blue they were, had he never noticed before? His eyes slid down to Cas' still sugar coated lips, them slowly back up to meet his eyes. Cas was inches away from him.  
"Cas," Dean whispered, "You still got sugar..." He faded off into silence, speechless, as Cas seemed to move closer than possible.   
"I know Dean." Cas whispered back, before Dean closed the distance between them in a crushing of lips. Cas' lips were sweet at sugary, they felt electric and alive as they slid firmly against his. Deans eyes had slid shut and after what seemed like hours, he pulled away and opened his eyes, and smiled. Cas' cheeks were flushed and his lips red, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy, as if he'd run a race.   
Dean smirked up at his angel, "Come on Cas, let go get some ice cream." He whispered before slipping his rough hand into the angels smaller softer one. The feel of his angels sweet as sugar lips still tingling on his.


	3. Ice Cream Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the last chapter. It was really fun writing this little fic and I thought it was quite fluffy so I hope you agree. Enjoy.

Dean sat opposite Cas, and watched as the angel licked a massive stripe up his ice cream. He hummed in pleasure as he began to furiously attack the frozen treat, which was obviously a big hit. The kiss still buzzed at the back of Deans mind but it didn't seem of much import at the moment, which was strange for Dean. It just happened, and it felt right and there didn't seem to be a reason to talk about it now. So they didn't. He'd always known he had feelings for the angel, he just wasn't too sure what they meant or what he was supposed to do about it. Guess that problem was sorted now. Go big or go home. So instead of trying to have a serious heart to heart, Dean decided they would talk about it later and for now they were just going to enjoy the rest of the day.   
"Where's Sam?" Cas asked suddenly, looking around as if expecting him to be behind him.  
"Oh he's probably sitting cooped up in a library somewhere, head in a book." Dean rolled his eyes, why anyone would want to spend their day off doing more work he will never know.  
"I've only just realised he isn't here" Cas frowned sadly, as if disappointed in his lack of attention to detail. Dean smiled at the angel as he got ice cream on his nose and rubbed it off with the sleeve of his trench coat.   
"Do you ever take that thing off?" Dean asked curiously, nodding at the coat.  
"I have no need." Cas replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. Dean considered this for a minute. To his knowledge, angels didn't sleep so he wouldn't have to take it off at night, if it got dirty he would just mojo it clean and Dean was pretty sure that Cas never got hot. The only reason he could think for him taking off the damn coat would be, well, if he ever got intimate with someone. Dean blushed at the idea. He could imagine Cas shrugging off the long coat, it hitting the floor in a rustle of fabric. Dean shook his head, now was not the time for these kind of thoughts, he'd only kissed him for christsake! Dean looked at Cas who was scrutinising him with a look of concentration etched on his face.   
"That was my first kiss." He suddenly announced to Dean. Dean blinked at him dumbly and let out a little "Oh". He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought about a lot of things, Dean was kind of like that. Action first, thoughts later.   
"I am pleased it was with you." Cas said quietly, looking down at the table, as if it was most interesting thing he'd ever seen.  
Dean reached across the table and grabbed Cas' free hand, "I'm pleased too Cas." He whispered back, smiling at the angel. "And I hope it's the first of many" he gave the smaller hand in his an encouraging squeeze. He looked up from the hands that were clasped together over the table and was met with a blinding smile. Dean didn't think he'd ever seen Cas smile so damn hard. And it was in that moment, as he leaned across the table and planted his lips firmly on Cas', whose lips were cold and tasted strongly of vanilla; Dean knew everything, for once, wasn't going to be quite so bad.


End file.
